


Eyes of a Feather

by chatonfils



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Peacock!Nino, Poly, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, polyship, trans Nino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonfils/pseuds/chatonfils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino is given the peacock miraculous. He has to learn how to deal with a lot of emotions and his kwami's quirks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative name suggested by Cookie was "Strut Your Stuff"  
> [After having gotten Thomas Astruc to reveal Nino's last name by deciding to ask him a simple question, I ended up having a conversation with tumblr user "thecookiemonster77" and we eventually started talking about Peacock!Nino headcannons. So in light of that wonderful conversation I started writing this like a month later. :)]

Nino picked up the peculiar small box sat on his desk. "What is this?" He opened it to see the pin on the inside. It was green and blue and resembled a bird. He took the pin out and walked to the mirror above his dresser, using it to see where he attached the pin to his shirt.  
He hadn't expected the small blue creature to fly out of the pin. Or for the creature to be freaking out.  
"Éloïse?! Where is Éloïse?!" The blue creature said in a small voice. She turned to Nino. "Who are you?! Where is Éloïse? Why do you have the peacock miraculous?!" Nino's eyes widened.  
"This is a miraculous?" The creature stared at him, mouth agape.  
"Yes. Who are you and why won't you tell me where Éloïse is?" The blue creature looked extremely worried.  
"My name is Nino Lahiffe. I don't know who Éloïse is, I'm sorry."  
"How do you not know who Éloïse Agreste is?! She's married to a famous-"  
"Adrien's mom?"  
"You know Adrien?"  
"Yeah he's my, uh, really good friend?"  
"But he's twelve, and he doesn't have a friend named Nino. At least he didn't. You know Éloïse then! Take me to her, please!" The small creature tugged on Nino's hand. He cupped his hands for her to sit in.  
"I-I can't. She's gone."  
"Gone?"  
"Adrien's mom went missing like four years ago. He's 16 now."  
"No. No she can't be gone! I was just with her!"  
"What's your name and what are you?"  
"I'm Amode and I'm the peacock kwami. Éloïse was my holder. Are you sure she's gone?" Amode's eyes filled up with sparkling tears when Nino nodded. "Do you have cashews?"  
"I- yes, I'll go get them. Stay here." He placed Amode on his pillow. While he was down the hall, Amode looked around the room a little bit. She was too tired to cry like she wanted to, so she stuck to a few sniffles.  
What had happened to Éloïse after their fight with the former bee holder? They had taken his miraculous. Amode couldn't remember past Éloïse giving Tortue the bee miraculous. She didn't remember if he turned back into Fu or not.  
Her thoughts shifted to Éloïse's family. Was Adrien okay? What about Gabriel? Amode was worried. If Éloïse was truly gone, what would happen to those two? Gabriel was overbearing before, but without Éloïse? How had Adrien even made a friend?  
"I don't have a whole lot of cashews, so I brought peanuts and almonds too. I have walnuts if you like those." Nino came back into the room. The sad Kwami was still on his pillow.  
"Thank you. For now these are fine. But you're going to have to invest in cashews for me so that I can recharge to the fullest. Fu must have found my miraculous and given it to you. He has found me the perfect peacocks for the past century-"  
"What do you mean given to me?"  
"You've been chosen to be the new peacock miraculous holder!" Amode smiled up at him as she popped a nut into her mouth. She hadn't forgotten her worries for Éloïse and her family, but she thought better to push it to the back of her mind for the time being.  
"Me?"  
"Yes. Your energy is actually perfect. I can feel that you're a caring soul. Peacocks are always the most caring."  
"But I can't be a miraculous holder. I've been akumatized." He said to the kwami.  
"Akumatized?"  
"Yeah, Hawkmoth makes these butterflies take over people when they are upset and give them powers in order for them to cause mayhem. He tries to get Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous'."  
"So the butterfly miraculous is in the hands of someone bad? And the ladybug and black cat miraculous' have been used in order to fight the butterfly miraculous holder?"  
"Yeah and Hawkmoth has turned me into one of his akumas before."  
"Let me guess, it was for someone else, right? You were upset because someone else was wronged?" She looked knowingly at the boy. She took a few more cashews and started eating them.  
"I guess so, yeah. Adrien's old man wouldn't let him have a birthday party. And I got upset that he was being such a dick to Adrien. And I guess that was what made me go off the deep end." Nino sighed.  
"So you took the sadness from your friend on to yourself?" Amode asked with her mouth full. "And you tried to make him feel better as an akuma, right?" She swallowed the food in her mouth.  
"I think so. I apparently threw him a party and forced all of our classmates to come. I don't remember any of it." Amode made a mental note that Adrien now went to school instead of being homeschooled.  
"That's why you're perfect to be a peacock miraculous holder, Nino! Even turned evil, you were still just trying to make someone happy. You didn't want them to feel sadness. The biggest component in choosing a peacock holder, is who would do anything for the ones they care for."  
"And you think I fit the bill?"  
"You're a perfect peacock." Amode giggled. "Your soul's energy is one of the most pure peacocks I've seen in centuries, truly." Nino smiled.  
"Thanks, Amode." Nino paused before changing subjects. "So, since I'm going to be a peacock, what cool powers do I get?" The kwami rolled her eyes.  
"Well, there are both mental and physical powers that you gain. They aren't as powerful as what Ladybug and Chat Noir have. However you are a wonderful asset for them with powers that neither can even touch upon."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, for the mental part of your powers, you should have the ability to read people's emotions. Much like what your Hawkmoth can do. Except instead of seeing ways to exploit those feelings, you are able to see the solution to bad feelings. It's a gradual coming of that power though. It takes a while to be able to see the solutions. For a while, you'll probably only be able to feel the emotions around you."  
"That's cool. So like I'll be super empathetic?"  
"Yeah, but like instead of just sympathizing with their feelings, you'll feel them too."  
"So if someone is angry, I'll feel angry, too?"  
"Yes. Not to the same degree, though. You'll know it's not your own anger. And you'll want to make them feel happy instead of angry."  
"So like I'll be a magical therapist?" Nino raised his eyebrow at Amode.  
"Hehe, not exactly, but yes. And this power is one that is used in and out of costume." Amode giggled at Nino's expression. "Anyways, as for physical characteristics, do you know what a sugar glider is?"  
"Yeah? It's like a flying squirrel, but more adorable."  
"As a peacock, you'll be able to glide much like a flying squirrel or sugar glider. You don't have a staff or a yoyo to help you move around or keep you from falling. Instead you can run slightly faster than Chat Noir, and glide through the air as well as jump very high. It's meant to give the illusion of flying without actually flying."  
"So if I challenge Chat Noir to a race, I would win?" Amode giggled at her new chosen.  
"Yes. You would. You have other physical powers. You have the defensive power to turn invisible. And the offensive power of darts."  
"Wait, invisibility?"  
"Yes. Because you do not have special weapons that can get you away from danger quickly like the yoyo and staff. So in order to help a peacock escape, they can enable invisibility. You can't use invisibility with your darts though. The darts are able to make the target go to sleep. But the sleeping lasts only thirty seconds."  
"Why can't I use the darts at the same time as invisibility?"  
"Because the darts are like Lucky Charm and Cataclysm. They are peacock feathers made of magic. They are unlimited until a living target has been hit. Once you've used your darts, you only have 5 minutes before you detransform because the magic used makes me tired."  
"Oh. So do I have to say anything to summon them?"  
"You'll say 'Zipping Eyes!'"  
"'Zipping Eyes'? Why Zipping Eyes?"  
"Because peacock feathers have eyes on them and darts zip through the air. That and I made up the saying for it when I was a lot younger. I've grown attached to it." Nino chuckles.  
"So how do I turn into a superhero?"  
"You gotta say 'Amode, transforme-moi!' Actually, if you'd like, you can try it out now. I'm recharged enough for a run around town."  
"Really?" Amode nods. "Okay, Amode, transforme-moi!" Magic filled the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this

Hey, so I've been trying to continue with this story and I realized what a crappy start I gave to it, so I'm gonna rewrite this and repost it and hopefully actually get it to being something I can write properly. 

I'm currently working on reworking the world and how I need to set things up.

I apologize for this. I will update this when I get the new fic up and I will delete this one after that. 

I really want this fic to be good and the way I started it off is not helpful to that goal. 

It reminds me of how I would write in freshman year. And I would like to use my current knowledge of writing rather than implementing my same mistakes. 

Again sorry for this but I want to produce something better and more thought out and it's just not happening with the way this currently is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll most likely change the name of the fic as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've actually written his last name as a part of a story. You would think that I'd be the first to considering.  
> Anyways, updates will come at random. I shouldn't be writing it right now because I've got a lot of stuff I've gotta do to get ready for school on Wednesday.  
> But peacock Nino is life.  
> Also if anyone knows how I can add in in pictures, I will draw a picture of what his transformation looks like. (I mean I was gonna do that anyways because my first two designs of it look bad). I'll post it on tumblr and link it next chapter if I can't figure out how to add it.


End file.
